


Then the Curtain Comes Down

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, 你的手足可能会有自己的想法, 所以说没事儿别把自己切块, 灵魂碎片
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “永远只存在一个黑魔王。”“而你，哈利·波特，你属于我。”
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.伏&哈，假如哈利体内的那个灵魂碎片是活的；  
> 2.时间线凤凰社，关于魂器有私设。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

这一次，哈利看见的不是长长的走廊。

他站在密室里，汤姆·里德尔淡淡地笑着。这个场景太过真实，哈利惊惶四顾，蛇怪的尸体已化为骸骨，没有日记本，没有昏睡的金妮。

“惊讶吗？”里德尔在他努力镇静自己时说，“你很久没见过我了。”

是的，二年级时他不到一个月就把那场战斗忘在了脑后。他完好无损，金妮平安归来，寄居着少年伏地魔的日记本被毁，蛇怪死了，此后他还解放了多比；结局完美，对十二岁的他来说，这就成了校园生活中一起激动人心的事件。哈利的确有很久不曾梦见里德尔站在他面前。

然而这也并非普通的梦境。普通梦境会在哈利苏醒后迅速成为支离的碎片，而这一个，他知道，就像那些长长的走廊。他苏醒后很长时间，都会记得每一个细节，为了没能接近尽头的大门沮丧，乃至期待自己今夜能够成功。

“无所谓。”哈利充满敌意地说，“不管你是什么东西，我击败了你一次，就能击败第二次。”

里德尔的微笑扩大了，“这一次，恐怕，你不需要击败任何东西。”

“你究竟是什么？”哈利大声问，“我已经毁掉了日记本，难道你转而附在我身上了吗？”

他的皮肤因恐惧而紧绷刺痛，这就是关于那些怪梦的真相吗？伏地魔的一部分附在他体内，大脑封闭术是为了将它排除出去？

“不准确。”里德尔平静地说，“我与你共存，比你与你称的‘日记本’相遇要早得多。”

“什么意思？”

里德尔没有回答，而是向哈利伸出了手。不知怎的，哈利想起了几年前他第一次探询日记本的秘密时，纸页上浮现的那个字迹文雅的邀请。

“我们的时间不多，为什么不让我给你看些更有意思的东西呢？”

第三晚，哈利跟里德尔走了。由斯内普传授的大脑封闭术毫无帮助，他受够了几小时地被困在密室里，反正他在醒来前也出不去，还不如看看里德尔想向他展示的东西，也许从中他能发现有助于打倒伏地魔的线索。

哈利原本鼓足了勇气面对极端可怕或血腥的场面，又或者钻心咒的痛苦，他猜想里德尔是要在自己构建的场景里摧毁他的心智，然而当他们穿过密室入口的那条狭长隧道、空间陡然开阔起来时，呈现在哈利面前的是一片黑暗。他本能地去拿魔杖，摸了个空。

“别紧张，只是剧院罢了。”里德尔说。

过了一会，哈利意识到他所言不假，这是所很老旧的小剧院，正处在演出开始前灯光完全熄灭的黑暗中。

“什么，你在这杀过人吗？”哈利迷惑不解。

里德尔发出一阵被逗乐的笑声，无论从哪个角度来说，都跟他印象中的伏地魔相差甚远。哈利摸索着就坐，里德尔没有介意他选了个与自己相隔四个座位的位置。

“你未免把我想象得太简单了。”少年黑魔王说，“以为靠杀人的场面就能打垮你，对你我都是种侮辱。”

哈利对此就没那么确定了，他不知道自己能否承受再次看到塞德里克死在面前，或者他的父母，或者罗恩和赫敏（既然里德尔在他脑子里，制造那样的场景完全有可能）。

“开演了。”里德尔轻声说。

灯光亮起，帷幕拉开。

哈利渐渐地几乎不再梦见走廊和紧闭的门，他如实告知斯内普，对方看来也没从他脑子里发现任何破绽——尽管魔药教授坚信哈利有所隐瞒。

“他找不到你？”

“我花了些心思建造我的地方。”里德尔嘴角噙起神秘的微笑，“只有你有钥匙。你不愿意，谁都找不到。”

“这不可能！”哈利气愤地说，“我才不希望有个伏地魔在我脑子里乱跑，是你使了什么招数阻止他们。”

“那么，你尽你所能学习大脑封闭术了吗？”

哈利语塞，他不能说他有——他的确不信任斯内普，但邓不利多？如果校长认为大脑封闭术有助于防止伏地魔控制他，那肯定是真的。

“他们什么也没告诉你。”里德尔仿佛能看到他在想什么，考虑到他就在哈利的脑子里，这完全有可能，“他们指望你做个听话懂事的乖孩子，把大人喂给你的东西统统吃掉。那个你尊敬的人，邓不利多，总是想要了解你，自己却什么也不愿意付出，你对他一无所知。斯内普则与你彼此厌恶，他借着教你大脑封闭术的名义挖出你脑子里的所有东西，用它们来攻击你。你在反抗这件事，你恨他们。”

“我不恨他们！”

“你当然恨，我还在这就是最好的证明。”

里德尔平静而笃定，哈利的怒火却越炽越烈，他痛恨这人对他产生的影响。

“就算我恨他们，也远不及恨你。”他冷冷地说，“你杀了我父母。”

“你母亲也杀死了我。”

“如果不是你要去杀一个婴儿，这件事根本不会发生！而且你还杀了许多无辜的人，毁了那么多家庭……”

在里德尔黑眼睛的注视下，哈利的声音逐渐低下去不见了。他在做什么？和伏地魔争论是非？难道他以为自己有任何一丝机会跟伏地魔达成共识吗？

“我恨你。”哈利说，“我只想你滚出我的脑子。我要打败你，让你再次从世界上消失。”

“而我，想让你完全为我所有，掌控你的身体和灵魂。”里德尔摊开双手，“你看，互相坦诚，这不是很容易吗？”

哈利吃惊地瞪着他，他没料到里德尔会直接说出自己的目的。难道伏地魔不是时常用高超的技巧哄骗他人吗？像他对金妮做的那样？

“拜托，哈利。”里德尔轻轻地说，“难道你会相信我是真心想做你的朋友吗？谎言在你我之间没有意义。人们屈从于我，是恐惧我的力量；而他们忠于我，是因为我满足他们的愿望。奇洛想要力量和权力，小金妮想要可以倾吐心声的朋友，而食死徒们，他们有的想要名望和财富，有的想留存旧日的光辉，有的就只是享受毁灭他人的乐趣。我一一满足他们。”

哈利大声嘲笑了他，“我想要你消失，难道你会自杀吗？”

“你到现在都没有告诉任何人我的存在，我认为结论不言自明。”里德尔还是那副胸有成竹的口气，“我对你许诺坦诚，哈利·波特。你可以问我任何事，而我将如实回答。”

“代价是我不告诉别人？”

“没有需要额外支付的代价。”里德尔迎上哈利怀疑的目光，“你可以告诉任何人，随你喜欢。”

“你是什么时候进到我脑子里的？”

“说‘进入大脑’并不准确，不过我明白你的意思。但你应该很清楚才对，毕竟当时我不小心在你额前留了个记号，相当显眼呢。”

“这不可能！”

“为什么呢，哈利？”

“你亲口说过那段时间你一直到处游荡！而且如果你在我的脑子里待了十几年，为什么现在才对我下手？”

“第一个问题，你凭什么断言黑魔王不能同时四处游荡和附在一个小男孩身上？”

“你可以同时出现在好几个地方？通过……分身？”

“就过程而言，‘分裂’也许更准确。”

“所以你只是一部分的伏地魔。”

“永远只存在一个黑魔王。”

“是不是还有更多伏地魔的碎片在其他地方？到底有多少人被你控制了？”

“在我出现的时候，是七个。现在日记本已经被你杀死了。”

“还有六个？”

“很难说。”

“你能……你到底能做到多少？你的力量只是他的七分之一吗？那个……伏地魔，也是？”

“这件事与力量无关，不影响我的强大。真要说的话，它保持了我灵魂的青春，这就是为什么你会认错我和日记本。他是第一个。”

先是罗恩和赫敏，然后是他的舍友们，接着连斯内普也发现哈利越来越早上床睡觉。他不想引起别人注意，但没有其他办法。里德尔回答得越多，他想从里德尔那里知道的也就越多，但时间永远都是有限的，每晚只到他醒来为止。

此外，里德尔每次都坚持要去某个地方，有时是剧院，有时是电影院，甚至有一次去了一间老式的舞厅；不跟上的话，哈利就只能留在密室里瞪着蛇怪的骨架。而在定下的活动结束前，无论哈利怎么旁敲侧击，里德尔都不会提供任何关于伏地魔的信息。所以如果哈利不想办法延长睡觉的时间，他连一半的问题都问不完。

这是为了了解伏地魔，找出打败他的方法——有时怀疑自己正屈从于里德尔的控制，哈利就如此宽慰自己。而且他从未出现过睡醒时在另一个地方的情况，也没有他的身体曾在他睡眠期间自行活动的迹象，这说明里德尔还不能像从前日记本控制金妮一样控制他。

他没把这件事告诉任何人，罗恩和赫敏会大惊失色、不由分说地认定他被控制了；斯内普也一样，他绝不想给那男人另一个嘲笑他软弱无能的机会；邓不利多可能会理解，但哈利这几周跟前几个月一样，都没怎么见到校长出现。对邓不利多神秘做派的愤怒越来越强烈，如果在他这么多次击败伏地魔之后，老人还是认为他什么都不配知道，就别怪他先自己想办法。

失去赫敏的协助，要查证里德尔的说辞很困难（其中有些根本无法查证，比如伏地魔把自己的灵魂切成了七块），但哈利直觉他说的都是真话。毕竟对方也很清楚，只要发现一处细节与现实不符，他就不会相信里德尔的任何一句话了。

哈利发誓一旦邓不利多给他机会，他就会告知这一切，但邓不利多很可能早就知道里德尔告知的情况，只不过没费心向哈利透露；而他对第三个人坦白的那天，很可能也会是他最后一次见到里德尔。在此之前，他得挖出他所能想到的所有信息。

就算里德尔明了他的打算，也没有表现出来。对哈利没完没了的问题，少年魔王时常不耐烦，但不曾拒绝回答任何一个。他的冷嘲热讽有时比他透露的东西更叫哈利惊诧，他知道日记里德尔，那个诱骗金妮的少年，一直是个体贴完美的朋友，对金妮念叨的琐屑小事从不厌烦——尽管他实则视她如草芥。

【我对你许诺坦诚，哈利·波特。】

哈利想知道，这些“不耐烦”本身，是否就表明汤姆·里德尔对他展露了一部分真实。

“是你把伏地魔挡在外面了？”

闻言，里德尔给了他一个有趣的眼神，哈利立刻意识到自己不知不觉对他和伏地魔做了个区分。但要把面前这个英俊、理智的十六岁少年与外面兴风作浪的疯狂蛇脸怪物等同，本就不太可能。

“你对你的大脑封闭术还真是没什么信心。”

“我几乎没练习过。”哈利说，“我讨厌那玩意儿，但我不傻。”

“如果你想随他占据你的大脑，我也改变不了什么。”

“可你为什么要帮我？”哈利问，“你们都是伏地魔，难道不该是一伙的吗？”

里德尔笑了，黑暗，些许恼怒。他的确是伏地魔，哈利意识到。

“你忘了我说的话。”他的声音带上了哈利熟悉的那种嘶嘶声，像颈边滑过的冰冷的蛇，“永远只存在一个黑魔王。”

哈利轻轻地吞咽了一下，他突然无法确定自己的选择是对是错了。

“而你，哈利·波特，你属于我。”


	2. Chapter 2

一反应过来，哈利立刻反驳：“我不属于你！”

里德尔回给他一个“走着瞧”的眼神，引爆了哈利体内的某种东西，他冲动地挥起拳头，打在对方鼻子上。

哈利立刻意识到自己早该这么做了，这人杀了他的父母，还表现得像那不值一提……他持续挥拳，直到感觉累了才停下。如果是在现实中，他现在应该已经举不起胳膊了，但他只觉得有一点酸痛。不过他也没期待着在脑子里痛打里德尔真能起什么作用，否则里德尔一定会阻止他的，至少这感觉不错。

里德尔的头发有些凌乱，左眼连带着半张脸都肿了起来，鼻子下两道血迹。现在他就没那么英俊了，但笑容丝毫未变。少年魔王伸出一只手碰了碰肿胀的地方，稍微缩了一下，哈利拿不准他是不是在装可怜什么的。

“我倒想展现出与你挥拳次数相符的伤害，但我从没被人揍到过这以上的程度。”

“什么意思？”

“这空间里的一切源于我们脑中所有的一切，不能无中生有，制造出我们没经历过的东西。”

哈利盯着鼻青脸肿的里德尔，不管这副样子是真是假，经过刚才那通发泄，他的怒气都消退了大半。而且他一直不擅长对一个被打成这样的人发脾气，即便明知对方是伏地魔。想到又被里德尔抓住了弱点，哈利不由得对自己一阵恼火。

“想伤害我，也很容易，你得真正去想才行。”

里德尔突然抓住哈利的手腕，这是他们第一次皮肤相触，里德尔的手落在哈利皮肤上感觉——没什么特别的，体温比他低一点，仅此而已，他的伤疤也没像被伏地魔触碰时那样痛得像要裂开。但哈利还是猛地甩开那只苍白修长的手，后退了三步，里德尔的表情没有分毫动摇。

“没关系。”里德尔轻声说，他的鼻子还在淌血，“我给你许可了。”

“什么许可？”

“试着想象你受到的一次伤害。”

哈利立刻想到了钻心咒，在墓地他真尝到了什么叫生不如死。他立刻把这个念头挥到一边去，质问里德尔：“怎么，你要用我的记忆来折磨我吗？像斯内普做的那样？”

里德尔稍许不耐烦地摇摇头。

“我看我们可以利用一下现有的东西。”他的眼睛扫过四周，“这个场景其实来源于你，你知道吗？”

哈利戒备地盯着他，眼睛却不由自主地滑向蛇怪的骸骨，里德尔能将它复活吗？

“如果你再这么想下去，它真的会活过来也说不定。”里德尔说，“我的形象和日记本是一样的，所以你见我的时候，想到的是你见到日记本的地方。这就是为什么我们总是在密室见面。”

“难道你不能改变这点吗？”

“那有什么必要呢？这里是我祖先留下的地方……”里德尔继续道，“你记得上一次在密室发生了什么，对吧？你跟那只鸟对抗日记本和蛇怪，你用格兰芬多宝剑刺穿了蛇怪的头，一根断裂的毒牙刺进了你的胳膊……是的，很疼，对吧？你知道你要死了……”

他的语气渐渐变成一种充满迷惑性的劝诱，哈利不由自主地想起蛇怪毒牙嵌进他胳膊肘的感觉，剧痛和蛇毒蔓延时的麻木，天旋地转，血液流失……

里德尔倒了下去，胳膊肘上扎着根一模一样的毒牙。哈利倒抽一口冷气，他看着里德尔的呼吸逐渐困难，脸色开始变青，身体抽搐着，伤口流出的血液形成血泊。他当时就是这个样子的吗？是福克斯救了他，福克斯——

没有出现，只有哈利在虚假的密室中面对一个将死之人。里德尔应该几分钟内就会死掉，但哈利当时没有死，这是否意味着里德尔也不会死？想到自己要一直待在这里，看着里德尔翻滚抽搐，哈利只觉得一阵恶心。他的确恨透了伏地魔，但他本能地厌恶无意义的折磨。

里德尔的呼吸越来越微弱，渐渐不动弹了，哈利慢慢走近那具躯体，他开始想——如果里德尔真死了呢？要是他在这杀了里德尔，会发生什么？这个少年伏地魔会就此从他脑子里消失吗？然后呢？是里德尔把伏地魔挡在外面的，如果他消失了，伏地魔是否将大肆入侵哈利的头脑？

哈利屈膝蹲下，里德尔看起来已经失去意识，嘴唇变成紫色，他意识到自己还没做好杀人的准备。他知道这只是头脑里发生的事，但这感觉太真了，说他软弱也好，他就是做不到。哈利把手放在里德尔伤口上方（他也不知道这有没有帮助），努力回想凤凰的眼泪流到自己胳膊上的感觉。这很不容易，他当时差不多都昏过去了。

蛇怪毒牙消失了，慢慢地，里德尔胳膊上的血洞开始合拢。过了一会，里德尔坐了起来，脸上的伤也不见了，他的头发擦过哈利的手，哈利像触电一样往后挪开。

“我还以为你能再坚持一会儿呢。”里德尔慢吞吞地说，哈利听出了他压在舌头底下的嘲讽。

“我还有问题要问，不想为这个浪费时间。”

“随你怎么想，好人波特。”

他把“好人”说得像是懒惰、愚蠢或者什么类似的叫人瞧不起的品质，哈利很想再让他尝尝蛇怪毒牙或者钻心咒的滋味，但里德尔已经说过先前他能成功是因为得到了许可，里德尔未必会准许他做第二次，他不想冒攻击被反弹到自己身上的风险。而且，他的确还有问题要问。

“如果刚才我不救你，会怎么样？”

“我会做完全套，逼真地死一次，这个我经历过。”哈利知道里德尔指的是那晚，“然后你会醒来，我们明晚再见。”

“就这样？”他问，猜测是一回事，证实自己真的拿里德尔没有任何办法还是令他心惊，“我没法伤害你？”

“哦，哈利。”里德尔咏叹似地念出他的名字，“你得真正想要才行。”

他们先后进入电影院（座位隔着两排），等待开影时，哈利终究没忍住。

“你说那是你被打得最惨的时候，是谁干的？”

“这是你问的第一个与伏地魔无关的问题。”里德尔的声音饶有兴致。

哈利在黑暗中一阵窘迫，“你就是伏地魔，这个问题当然和伏地魔有关。”

少年伏地魔宽容地笑笑。

“阿奇·安德森，孤儿院里的另一个孩子。是我入学前的事了。”他说，“围观的人太多，我不能用魔法。不过事后他付出了相应的代价。”

里德尔轻描淡写之下的某种东西导致哈利打了个寒颤，他并不想知道那孩子为当众殴打未来的伏地魔付出了什么代价。

“所以，你在孤儿院长大。”

“我母亲生下我不久就死了。”

哈利慢慢地点头，他早就知道里德尔是在孤儿院长大，以及他父亲抛弃了自己的妻子。但既然他母亲是个女巫，怎么会轻易死去？他还记得当时那种震撼，另一个父母双亡的孤儿，长大成人后居然杀死了他的父母，还有那么多其他的人……

“你打算怜悯我吗，哈利·波特？”里德尔毒蛇一样的声音爬过他们之间的空座位，钻进哈利耳朵里，“怜悯杀害你父母的凶手？”

“不！”

他的声音太大了，隐隐在剧院里回荡，如果这是现实，其他观众一定会嘘他。

“很好。”里德尔说，那种压力消失了，“好好看吧，今天这部电影我还挺喜欢的。”

“我永远不可能原谅你！”哈利低声咆哮，尽管根本没有压低声音的必要。他又被里德尔影响了。

“明白了。”里德尔泰然道，“嘘。”

哈利很少有机会看电影或戏剧，除非德思礼家实在不想浪费免费的票，所以他也没养成这样的喜好。里德尔给他看的不是什么“伏地魔”级别的东西，无聊无名的黑白电影和小剧场里的廉价演出，只是不知怎的似乎罩着一层色彩明丽、活色生香的玻璃罩子，抹去了细节上的瑕疵。起初他还觉得有趣，但《罗密欧与朱丽叶》看到第五遍，哈利实在忍不住了。

“这到底是为什么？”

“很有趣，不是吗？”里德尔轻声说，台上初坠爱河的两人正剖白心声，“使他们变得愚蠢，进而杀死他们的东西。”

“你是说爱情。”哈利忍不住有点想笑，因为这太荒诞了，这样的对话，发生在他与伏地魔之间，“你理解不了。”

“这正是有趣之处。”里德尔却说。

哈利忍不住倾身去观察，里德尔的黑眼睛平静无波，映出台上人身影来去。看到斯内普的记忆后他怀疑过詹姆和莉莉·波特之间的感情，但海格曾送给他一些父母的照片，谁都能一眼判断出那对年轻夫妻倾心相爱。他无缘无故地想，不知道汤姆·里德尔的双亲是否有过那样的时光。

里德尔的手指轻敲，他旁边的空座位上便出现了一小盘饼干，一看就是缺油少糖，相比起来达利的减肥餐可能还美味些。哈利怀疑地看看它又看看里德尔，少年伏地魔的眼睛就没离开过舞台，仍是那副随哈利去的态度。他三心二意地关注已经看熟的剧情，一直犹豫到罗密欧在朱丽叶的墓穴中饮尽毒药，好奇终于战胜了戒心，哈利拿起一块饼干咬了一小口。

结果是意料之外地美味，他惊讶地哼了一声，实在没想到这其貌不扬的饼干居然这么香甜。怀着疑惑，哈利到底把余下的半块饼干放了回去，没敢再拿。

“科尔夫人的奖励。”观戏者果然对他的反应了如指掌，“每周发给表现最好的两个孩子。”

“你得到过？”他问，实在难以想象里德尔为了几块饼干讨好大人的样子。

“我发现直接从得到它的人那里拿要方便得多。”不出所料，里德尔说。

“是啊，你当然会了。”哈利嘟囔，“那位科尔夫人厨艺挺不错的。”

闻言里德尔却笑了起来，他仍旧没看哈利，只是声线柔软了一些。

“这些是科尔夫人买的，都是便宜的东西，本该尝起来像一堆受潮的面粉。”

“你把你后来吃过的美味佳肴加进去了？”

“这就是它第一次吃在我嘴里的味道。”里德尔回答，“你没有过这种感觉吗？吃到期待已久的东西，发现它格外美味？”

哈利当然知道，二年级开学前多比闯了祸，德思礼家把他关在小房间里，每天只给一碗罐头汤。后来他被救去陋居，吃到韦斯莱夫人做的菜时简直像上了天堂。

“我说过，这里的一切都来源于我们的头脑。”里德尔继续道，“人的记忆是种古怪的东西，很容易受到制造者有意或无意的干扰，这就是为什么魔法部从不采信记忆作为证据。”

这些话在他胃里产生了极不舒服的影响，哈利把盘子推到一边，转而关注台上的表演。他随即意识到，给廉价布景增光添色的，也正是童年里德尔的眼睛。他总说比起跟德思礼一家生活，自己宁可去孤儿院，但他到底也不知道真正的孤儿院是什么样子。里德尔的童年正值动荡困窘的年代，即便剧情他看不懂也不感兴趣的戏剧，或许也是难得的亮色。

“你刚才提到我后来吃过的佳肴，我怀疑它们的滋味远不能使你满意。”

“因为你根本没在品尝。”哈利咬着牙说，“光顾着琢磨怎么毒死招待你的人了。”

对这肤浅的挑衅，里德尔不置可否，他很清楚自己的目的已经达到。即便只是一刹那，哈利动摇了，忘了以看待杀亲仇人的眼光看待他。伏地魔长于玩弄人心，他许诺坦诚，因为最高明的骗局不需要谎言来参与。

“这到底是为了什么？”哈利再次问道，“你指望用几场电影和几块饼干收买我吗？你以为得到我的同情，我就不会再想打败你了？你做梦！”

帷幕落下，灯光亮起，里德尔终于看向他。

“我还以为你知道呢，哈利·波特。”少年在座位上舒展身体，“这是约会。”


	3. Chapter 3

自里德尔语出惊人，哈利两周都没再跟着他离开过密室，宁可待在蛇怪骸骨边上等着他回来，或者自己的身体苏醒。里德尔对此没发表任何评论，在离开前和返回后，他照常回答哈利的提问，哈利的缺席对他似乎没有任何影响。

哈利真希望自己能在脑子里做作业，尽管不再上大脑封闭术课、D.A.也已经停止活动，他欠下的作业还是多到不堪收拾，而被困在密室的时光又太过无聊。他试着找出作业本或课本，但他坐立难安，这些东西都维持不了太久，他也没有什么心思去写。有时他会猜测里德尔离开密室后究竟在做什么，没有哈利跟着，他还会去看那些无聊的电影和戏剧吗？如果他真在哈利脑子里待了十几年，应该早就看腻了。也许他在翻看哈利的记忆，设法控制哈利的身体，又或者他在这密室周围监视着，观察哈利的一举一动。

胡思乱想很是给哈利添了些麻烦，有一两次他差点成功复活了蛇怪，还有一次他险些把一只摄魂怪弄了进来。虽然知道最严重的后果大概也就是另一次逼真的噩梦体验，哈利还是觉得最好不要。

僵局持续到六月初，哈利参加了O.W.Ls考试，他在魔法史考试上睡着了，再次做了噩梦——西里斯被伏地魔抓住了，受尽折磨。哈利逃出考场后的第一件事是在脑中寻找里德尔，他确定里德尔制造不出这样的东西，他们的脑子里都没有；他只想知道这究竟是伏地魔伪造的，还是他通过伏地魔的眼睛看到了。

他什么也没找到。

于是哈利冲进魔法部，想要营救西里斯。

于是西里斯死了。

“为什么这次你不阻止他了？！”哈利冲着里德尔咆哮，像他对邓不利多做的那样，“你明知道那是伏地魔伪造的！你不是一直在阻止他吗？为什么这次不了？你为什么想要西里斯死？”

“他以为通道是你的伤疤和你们血液中共同的咒语，但其实，我才是那个连接你们头脑的通道。”里德尔回答，“平时我可以选择不让你接收他那头传来的东西，但这次他是有意为之，如果我加以阻止，他就会发现我的存在，意识到我有自己的意识。”

“你本可以提醒我的！”

“如果你没有去，伏地魔还是会发现中间出了问题。而我很清楚他并不愚蠢。”

哈利瞪着里德尔，对方神色泰然，没有半分不安，或许有点厌烦。他知道，但不明白哈利为何因西里斯如此大动干戈，哈利的愤怒和悲痛在他眼中不过是聒噪无用的人类弱点。若他不打算加以利用，便仅仅是无聊的。

也就是在这一刻，哈利意识到，自己走得太远了。里德尔阻止伏地魔侵入他的大脑，里德尔表现出的（尽管出于自私目的）反对伏地魔的意愿，里德尔对他坦白的所有一切……这些给了他一种错觉，在伏地魔兴风作浪期间，他与里德尔，这个困居他体内的伏地魔碎片，能暂时成为某种“敌人的敌人”的同盟。他甚至——甚至开始期待，在他，和他的朋友遇到麻烦时，里德尔会帮他。

但里德尔是伏地魔，是那个残杀无数无辜者的人，那个用谋杀来寻求永生的人，那个毫不犹豫决定去谋杀一个婴儿、杀害了他父母的人。他一直对自己重复，但不知什么时候起，哈利渐渐忘记了这是什么意思。他面前的少年出身困窘，深知挨饿受冻的滋味，满身含而不露的傲气与狂气。他知道自己记忆里的什么东西对哈利来说是最好的，将它们悉数奉上，而哈利以为——

以为里德尔可能在乎他。以为自己有机会完全了解里德尔。以为自己或许可以改变里德尔。

实际上，里德尔从一开始就说得很清楚，他的目的是控制哈利的身体与灵魂。他要成为唯一的黑魔王。他当然不会冒险提醒哈利，即便没有被发现的危险，西里斯的性命之于他也不会比一只虫子更要紧。他介意伏地魔控制哈利，仅仅因为哈利的身体是他寄居的所在。

是哈利自己走进他的陷阱，就像每个被伏地魔诱骗的傻瓜。

“看样子你明白过来了。”里德尔说，仍噙着那点笑意，“要小心啊。一旦你开始对黑魔王抱有无谓的期待，这将会迅速变得无聊透顶。”

一条裂缝在他们之间产生，迅速扩大，蔓延至墙壁，随后整个密室都开始坍塌。大块的碎片落下，掩埋蛇怪的骸骨，穿过他们的身体，在他们之间垒起高墙。他们谁都没有动弹。

“再会，哈利·波特。”

里德尔的声音消失在隆隆的黑暗中，哈利尖叫着醒来。

邓不利多把他从女贞路接到陋居时，哈利坦白了。在陋居的扫帚棚里，他怀着强烈的羞愧告诉了校长，自己在长达半年的时间里是如何每晚在脑海里的密室与里德尔见面，问他问题，被他带去看他的童年记忆。他竭尽坦诚，只略去了一个细节，里德尔说那些是约会。这没什么要紧的，反正邓不利多已经知道他们都做了什么、里德尔的目的又是什么，那人怎么称呼这些事情无关紧要。

在邓不利多开口前的沉默里，哈利一直低着头，不敢去看校长的表情。邓不利多会怎么想呢，在他希望哈利学习如何对伏地魔封闭自己大脑的时候，哈利却寄希望于伏地魔的一部分？

“放假后你在梦境中见过里德尔几次？”校长问。

“一次。”哈利回答，“在西里斯……的事之后，我就很少再看到他了。那一次我也很快就醒了。”

“你在拒绝他。”

“或许吧。”哈利低声说，眼睛刺痛，如果他选择相信邓不利多而非里德尔，如果他好好学习大脑封闭术——

“我为你骄傲，哈利。”

他惊讶地抬起头，看着邓不利多。老人眼中有种强烈的东西，告诉他这并非谎言或安慰之语。

“是的，我为你骄傲。”邓不利多又说，“你拒绝了伏地魔，没有太多人能做到这点。还记得奇洛吗？伏地魔只用了两个月，就完全操控了他，把自己附在他身上。而你，哈利，你在半年的时间里独自与伏地魔战斗，并且战胜了他。”

“我没有战胜他！”哈利说，“我也没有与他战斗，我做了……他希望我做的事，我差点——差点就相信他了，他说他会对我坦诚我就——”

“你去年处在一段特殊的时期，饱受伤害和质疑，我也没有给予你足够的信任和重视。”邓不利多的声音里带上了愧疚，哈利想反对，但老人没给他机会，“伏地魔正是抓住了这个机会，作为一个坦诚的形象现身，给予你急需的信息，以此博得你的信任。”

“我相信了他。”哈利喃喃，“我相信他说的都是真的——”

“如果我没猜错的话，他告诉你的一切的确都是真的。”邓不利多纠正道，“他需要你的信任，就像日记本中的那片灵魂从前对可怜的金妮做的那样，这是他要控制你首先必须得到的东西。他不介意为此付出一定的代价。”

【这是约会。】

哈利吞咽了一下。

“那就是说，那些消息我们能用上？”他问，“我们能借它们更了解伏地魔？”

“是的。”老人颔首，“它们非常重要，我很愿意在本学期的授课过程中了解那些信息，只要你愿意分享。”

“我当然愿意！”

“你看，这就是我所说的，你战胜了伏地魔。”邓不利多温和地说，“他希望你永远将这个秘密隐藏下去，独自与他对抗，但你选择了信任我。尽管你假定自己会受到责备，你还是告诉了我。这是非常勇敢的，哈利。”

“我一开始就应该告诉你的。”

“那我们就会失去许多知识了，对不对？”邓不利多将一只手放在哈利肩膀上，温暖有力，“不要为此苛责自己，哈利，你已经做得够好了。相信我，我很清楚像他那样的人能对人产生怎样的影响力，你认清了伏地魔的真面目，拒绝了他，老实说我甚至都有些惊讶……”

“是因为西里斯，”哈利的声音绷得紧紧的，“他死了，我为此对里德尔非常生气，因为他本可以救他……我忘记了，他根本就不会救西里斯，他不救无辜者，他利用和杀死他们。如果我没有以为他会一直替我把伏地魔挡在外面，西里斯就不会……”

“爱保护了你，”邓不利多说，“又一次。”

哈利闭上眼睛，他还是能在眼帘后看到西里斯踉跄后退，被帷幔吞噬。他只想西里斯还活着。

“尽管你做得很好，我还是想提醒你，哈利。”邓不利多又说，“无论如何，你与里德尔的那种联系都是危险的，让它保持中断的状态会更好。如果今后他再在你的梦境中出现，请你像今天一样，如实告诉我。”

“你不对此做点什么吗？”哈利问，“万一他强行控制我怎么办？”

“我不认为他能做到，否则他就不必等待这么长时间了。”邓不利多回答，“就像我说的，你拥有伏地魔所不了解的能量，直接接触你的思想会使他疼痛难忍，这点对伏地魔的哪一部分都适用。”

在里德尔从他的梦境中消失后，哈利意识到，他开始入侵自己的白天。他发现自己总是在想里德尔对某件事会作何评价，里德尔是否会因为他的某个选择嘲笑他犯蠢，有时他甚至希望这个里德尔也有一个日记本，使他可以在需要的时候写几句话，又随时可以关上或丢掉它。

【你在想念我，哈利·波特。】

有几个人注意到了他的神思恍惚，先是罗恩和赫敏，然后金妮也开始询问他出了什么事。在哈利梦见韦斯莱先生被纳吉尼咬伤、怀疑自己被伏地魔控制了的时候，金妮曾毫不退缩地把他从自我封闭的阴影里拽出来，她和过去不一样了，大方而活泼，不会因为哈利说了句话就吓得把胳膊肘捅进黄油碟子。哈利意识到她真的很美丽，他想知道她是如何摆脱里德尔的影响，活成现在的样子。

开学前夜，哈利把里德尔的事告诉了金妮。他为自己没有先告诉罗恩和赫敏有些内疚，但他真的不认为他们能够理解，他们已经被他注定要面对伏地魔的事吓坏了，他不想他俩紧张兮兮地围着自己转悠，每天追着他问昨晚里德尔有没有出现在他梦里。

“我，唔，很难说我是怎么做到的。”金妮把拇指放在嘴唇边上，脸色有点苍白，但总体而言很镇静，“不去碰跟他有关的东西会有些帮助，我把他教我做的那些作业全都烧掉了，但这跟你的情况不一样，他并没有真的影响到你的现实生活。你可以努力不去想他，但别把自己逼得太紧，否则你反而会发现自己时时刻刻都在想。”

“除此之外呢？”哈利不想这么迫切，但他真的受够了怀念那个凶手，“金妮，我真的需要——”

“没有捷径。”金妮坚决地说，“如果你想在一夜之间变得完全不在乎他，我没有那种办法，我花了差不多两年时间才走出来，而且他还不住我脑子里。”

哈利失望地移开视线，暴躁和挫败使他很想揍什么东西或者什么人。

“和别人谈他会有帮助，很大的帮助。不要独自与他对抗，你会输的。”金妮说，“某种程度上，卢娜救了我的命。你随时可以跟我谈，哈利，我会为你保守秘密。”

“好的，”哈利说，“谢谢，你不知道这——”

“我知道。”金妮轻声说，“摆脱他很不容易，失去他很不容易。你知道吗？我现在把那当成一次分手，这也有点儿作用。我的初恋糟透了，差点杀了我，但我挺过来了。”

“分手。”哈利重复道。

金妮理解地看着他，“不需要为此羞愧，哈利，羞愧帮不到任何人。你可以大方承认你在乎他，甚至可能有点喜欢他，汤姆是个可怕的混蛋，是个罪犯，但他的确可以变得很迷人。想念他没什么值得羞愧的，也不代表你会回到他身边、放任他再次对你做出残酷的事。”

哈利真希望自己在不久的将来能像她一样相信这些话。

“好的。”他艰涩地说，“我试试看。”


	4. Chapter 4

问题在于，金妮和里德尔没有像哈利那样深的渊源。无意贬低她的努力，但伏地魔除此之外不曾真正伤害过金妮，他不是在谋杀金妮未遂并使得金妮变成孤儿之后又声称自己在跟金妮约会。她可以把里德尔当成一场糟糕的初恋再让它过去，但仅仅是反应过来自己接近了伏地魔，哈利就觉得恶心——他在德思礼家遭受的一切，他所有的噩梦，都是拜伏地魔所赐。

没在面对里德尔的时候，把他和伏地魔当成同一个人的确要容易得多。邓不利多今年给哈利的所谓单独授课，主题恰好正是关于汤姆·里德尔如何成长为伏地魔——至少哈利是这么理解的。邓不利多向他展示从里德尔接触过的人们那里拿到的记忆，其中一部分便同里德尔的回答对应起来，孤儿院的科尔夫人，女巫母亲和麻瓜父亲；那两人从来不曾相爱，梅洛普·冈特不再对心上人使用迷情剂后，老汤姆·里德尔就抛弃了她。

“莫非你对伏地魔产生了同情？”见他默然，邓不利多问。

哈利矢口否认。那的确不是同情，亲眼见到父亲的相貌和冷漠天性、母亲一脉的偏执疯狂是如何在里德尔身上融合，缔造出一个迷人而冷酷的怪物，很难解释这其中的震撼之处。

而且从某种层面上说，现在里德尔对他来说更真实了。

“嗯，我大概可以理解。”金妮说，“汤姆就像一个梦境怪物，除了我谁也看不见，没人相信他是真的存在过，跟我说过悄悄话，人们都只会觉得‘可怜的小金妮，被一个让伏地魔动过手脚的日记本给骗了’。如果发现有这么多人认识他，我肯定也会被吓到。”

哈利有些愧疚，他是除金妮外唯一见过日记里德尔的人，却从没想过要跟她谈谈，帮助她度过无人能理解的难关。

“跟我谈这些，会使你想起那些不好的回忆吗？”他问。

“有点儿吧，但别为这个烦心，哈利。”金妮认真地说，直视着他，“想到我所经历的一切或许可以帮助别人，这对我来说同样重要。”

哈利无法形容自己是多庆幸有她在身边。

他开始梦见里德尔，但不是像那几个月那样。梦中他去到里德尔出生的年代，走过伦敦狭窄的小巷，那个黑发男孩半藏在污迹斑驳的墙壁之后，目光沉沉地注视着他。又或者，他前往霍格沃茨的某次路途之中，里德尔拉开了他所在车厢的木门。一旦他睁开眼睛，梦境便成为散落褪色的碎片，他既失望自己无法记起更多，又痛恨自己想要记起更多。

他亲吻了金妮，他俩都被这一举动吓了一跳，哈利大概吓得更厉害些。

“好吧，呃，为了避免无谓的愧疚，”金妮的脸有点红，“我和迪安上周分手了。”

“好的。”哈利尴尬地说。

“我期待这个很多年了，但确实不是以这种方式。”

“对不起，我不是——”

“没关系的，这是忘记一个人的必经之路。”金妮回答，“我随时欢迎你再做一次，知道吗？在你不是心有所属的时候。哦天，你还好吗？”

哈利勉强吸进一口气，紧闭双眼，他必须握紧拳头才能阻止双手颤抖。金妮漫不经心地揭露了真相，在她看来这显而易见，而哈利就只是——

“对不起，我不是有意——”

“里德尔，他说那些是约会。”哈利说，金妮的声音一下子被截断了，“他带我去看他看过的电影和戏剧，然后告诉我那些是约会。”

“你希望他不是伏地魔。”金妮静静地说，“因为你想要。如果他不是伏地魔，你会同意。”

“我希望那是真的。”哈利的声音开始崩塌，“我希望——天啊……”

他坐在草地上，两臂抱住自己的头，金妮从背后环住了他。她耐心地等着哈利平静下来，被新一轮羞愧包围。

“好吧，那的确是次失恋了。”她用轻松的口气说，“想来杯酒吗？”

哈利跟罗恩和赫敏也谈论邓不利多的课程，谨慎地将自己从里德尔处得到的答案加进去，反正他都告诉邓不利多了，这不算撒谎。两个好友没发现什么异常，可能因为他们的精力大都花在彼此身上了。

并非哈利不愿意祝福罗恩和赫敏，只是他们三人的友谊对他太重要，他很担心罗恩和赫敏如果没能向理想的方向发展，情况会很尴尬；又或者自己在罗恩和赫敏身边的存在会变得尴尬。而且他可能有点嫉妒他们，要是他能想和秋或者金妮、甚至是赫敏约会，情况都会轻松得多——最坏不过是被罗恩揍一顿。

他时常梦见那个邀请：里德尔微笑着向他伸出手，那只手洁白修长、骨节分明。在某些场景里他握住了里德尔的手，另一些里少年魔王用那只手杀死了他。

邓不利多死后，他与两名好友背着校长留下的一大堆谜团四处流亡，商讨诸如闯进魔法部、闯进古灵阁、闯进霍格沃茨等一大堆疯狂的事情。哈利觉得很讽刺，伏地魔制造魂器以寻求永生，而他无意间分裂出的灵魂碎片醒来后做的第一件事，就是向敌人提供所有“竞争对手”的信息。

他认为自己应当对罗恩的离开负主要责任。里德尔在伏地魔复生后正式苏醒，他害怕靠近另一个魂器会增强里德尔的力量，说服罗恩替他承担了大部分轮流佩带魂器的工作。他从未意识到罗恩的恐惧是如此强烈——罗恩有许多家人，而他又是那么在乎他们所有人，他强烈的情感和忠诚是他追随哈利踏入危险的原因，也是他的软肋。还有——哈利简直要因为这荒唐大笑，罗恩怀疑他喜欢赫敏，怀疑赫敏会选择他。挚友身上他没费心去了解的点，魂器好好地留心并利用了。它们也是里德尔。

罗恩消失在瓢泼大雨里的第三夜，哈利又一次在梦中进入了密室。

“你想干什么？”

“我早就告诉过你了。”里德尔回答，“问题在于，你想做什么？”

“我想要你滚出我的脑子。”哈利说，里德尔摇摇头，就像一个本指望学生能拿到更好成绩的老师。

“我早就说过，你得真正想要才行。”里德尔微笑着，“你想念那背叛了你的朋友——”

“罗恩没有背叛！”

“——格兰杰女孩也一样，你们没法安慰对方。”里德尔完全无视了他的打断，“你对邓不利多充满愤怒和怀疑，不确定自己所作所为是否正确，而那个女孩还指望着你能拿主意。简而言之，你很孤独。”

哈利没法在不撒谎的前提下否定这个，但在这撒谎只是给自己找难堪。不过他想到了一个有力的反击。

“可是我发现，你只有在我对邓不利多产生怀疑的时候才出现。”他说，果然，对方的笑容一下子蒸发了，“你真的有那么害怕他吗？以至于哪怕在我的脑子里，也只能等他的地位不那么牢固的时候才敢出洞？”

优雅和从容不见了，就像日记里德尔一样，这个里德尔的脸上浮现出狰狞丑陋的表情。然后，他又笑了起来，一种露齿的、恶意的微笑，哈利在伏地魔脸上见到过这种笑容。

“那你一定很高兴得知邓不利多对你隐瞒的事了？”他轻声道。

“我没理由从你这里知道。”哈利尽可能笃定地说，“你只能见到我见到的东西，邓不利多没有告诉我，就肯定也没有告诉你。”

“不错的推理。”毒蛇般的嘶嘶声，“可你遗漏了一点，有些事或许只有你需要被告知。”

“什么意思？”

“想想看，我的小哈利。”里德尔温柔地说，“伏地魔的一片灵魂与你共生，那么如邓不利多所愿彻底杀死伏地魔，需要做些什么？”

“现在，我们去约会吧？”

哈利睡得太多，赫敏和归来的罗恩都开始担心了。另一方面，他入睡从来没那么顺利过，里德尔肯定在这点上帮了忙。

他们约会，在剧院和电影院，在街头的小餐馆，在嘈杂的老式舞厅。是的，他们跳舞，哈利不会，但没关系，里德尔也不怎么会。

后来有一天，里德尔说要给他一个惊喜，于是哈利拉住了他伸出的手。他们飞入云端，降落在海面上。夜色浓黑，哈利听见里德尔大笑着召唤狂风，周围的海洋呼应般卷起滔天巨浪，结结实实把他俩浇得透心凉。

“你在想什么呢？”他大声问，本能抓紧里德尔的手，对一个不能在海上飞的人来说这场面太过逼真了。

“只是证明我能做到。”里德尔朗声回答，“用你们的话说，这叫娱乐。”

某一刻，海面恢复了平静，紧接着，就像是岩浆从海底涌出，整片海洋被染成一片金红，朝阳跃然升起。

“这是意外收获。”里德尔说，“我个人认为还不错。”

他侧目看向哈利，满身光辉，语带睥睨万物的气概。

哈利吻住他的嘴唇。

有那么一会儿，他们相拥，都微笑着。然后，面带笑容的只剩哈利一人。

里德尔一把推开他，狂怒地咆哮，哈利没听见太多。他带着那个笑容，坠入深海。

哈利在帐篷里醒来，依稀能从呼吸中尝出海水的味道。

他走向伏地魔，里德尔在他脑海中尖叫、咒骂，冲击他思想的壁垒，抢夺身体的控制权。他做不到，邓不利多是对的，总是对的。

直到伏地魔举起魔杖，少年魔王仍不相信自己的命运。

“要是非得去死，你也不算是最坏的同行者。”哈利在脑海中说，但里德尔只顾挣扎，没有听到。

绿光闪过，一切都消失了。

国王十字火车站宁静、温暖、明亮，哈利是个孩子，邓不利多是名长者，而里德尔——他成了一个残缺的、动弹不得的婴儿。他的灵魂从分裂的那刻就永远失去了成长的机会，也失去了在死时选择前行或留在现世的权利。

“不要怜悯死者，哈利。怜悯活人，最重要的是，怜悯那些生活中没有爱的人。你回去可以保证少一些灵魂遭到残害，少一些家庭妻离子散。如果你觉得这是个很有价值的目标，那我们就暂时告别吧。”

他站起身，邓布利多也站了起来，他们久久地凝视着对方。

“告诉我最后一点，这是真事吗？还是发生在我脑子里的事？”

“当然是发生在你脑子里的事，哈利，但为什么那就意味着不是真的呢？”

哈利没问邓不利多话中是否另有所指，反正，也都不重要了。

最终是他和伏地魔站在了决斗场上，绕着彼此慢慢转圈。哈利看着他的对手，完完全全用他自己的眼睛、自己的灵魂。这是汤姆·里德尔被杀戮、灵魂的分裂和死亡雕刻后的样子，比起人类更似鬼魅，然而到了被数百人包围的此刻，伏地魔也没想到自己将永远地离开这个世界。

“阿瓦达索命！”

“除你武器！”

砰的一声，如炮弹炸响，在他们反复踩踏的圆圈正中央，射出了金色的火焰，那便是咒语相撞的地方。伏地魔踉跄后退，双臂张开，通红的眼睛里细长的瞳孔往上翻着。汤姆·里德尔倒在地上，像凡人一样死去，他的尸体在瘫软、抽搐，苍白的手里空无一物，那张蛇脸空洞而茫然。伏地魔死了，被他自己的咒语反弹回去杀死了。哈利站在那里，手里攥着两根魔杖，低头看着对手的躯壳。

一瞬间令人战栗的寂静，人们惊恐地怔住了。随即，哈利周围爆发出排山倒海般的喧哗，喊叫声、欢呼声、咆哮声震天动地。人们喊叫着向他扑来，首先赶到的是罗恩和赫敏，他们的胳膊把他紧紧地抱住了，他们不知所云的叫嚷几乎把他的耳朵震聋了。接着，金妮、纳威和卢娜也来了，还有韦斯莱一家和海格、金斯莱、麦格、弗立维和斯普劳特。每个人都在大喊，哈利一个字也听不清，也分不出是谁的手在拽他、拉他，拼命想拥抱到他身体的一部分。几百个人在往前挤，谁都想摸摸这位大难不死的男孩，正是因为他，噩梦才终于结束了——

初升太阳的强烈光芒照在窗户上，穿透古老穹顶的破损，形成道道光柱，恍惚间，竟似里德尔以孩童双目修饰过的破旧剧场。

舞台上的朱丽叶悲声长叹：

“我唯一的爱啊，从我唯一的恨中熊熊燃起！

要是不该相识，又何必相逢！”

（全文完）


End file.
